The Twelve Queens' Wish
"One night, a long time ago... our travels had taken us to a quaint little village. It was a beautiful night; the stars were sparkling like diamonds high above the house of that sleepy old town." Jim Crow's voice narrated as we now see a small town in the middle of the night with stars glittering above the houses and the camera starts moving towards the lower left. "Pretty as a picture." Timothy's voice added as the camera then stopped moving when we see a small house with a light in the window. "As we wandered along the crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen." Lil' Urle added as the camera slowly moves in towards the house, "In fact, the only sign of life was a lighted window in the house of the twelve queens." "So...we hopped over." Tyrone added. "And looked in." The camera then 'hopped' towards the house and stopped at the window, revealing a glowing fireplace and may carved/hand crafted items. The view then shows Timothy and the crows, dressed in their native outfits. Timothy was now wearing a red flower, a purple lei, and a green grass skirt. Jim Crow was now wearing a blue luau skirt with patterns of white leaves. Lil' Urle was now wearing a red bandeau top, a flower necklace, two wristlets made of leaves, and a green grass skirt. Big Daddy Lou was now wearing a fuchsia luau skirt with patterns of white leaves. Reverend Zachariah was now wearing a pink village dress with a red waistband. And Tyrone was now wearing a red loincloth. "It seemed a pity of letting a nice warm fire like that going to waste. So what did we do?" Reverend Zachariah said, as he, his brothers, and Timothy jumped from the window and squeezed under the doorway. "We go in! Well, we looked around too..." Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, and Tyrone glanced back and forth, keeping an eye out as they began to scurry from place to place as Timothy narrated, "Of course, being in a strange place like this, we didn't know what to even expect. Five crows and a circus mouse can't be too careful, you know." Jim Crow then dashed to a hiding place and signaled for his brothers and Timothy to follow, as they joined Jim Crow behind the hiding spot. Six of them peeked out for any sign of a person or thing. They relaxed and smiled as they stepped out from their hiding place. "Soon, as we saw no one was about, we made ourselves at home." Lil' Urle said as the crows and the circus mouse stepped closer to the fireplace and Tyrone carefully pulled out a hot coal with a stick and soon, they were warming themselves as they glanced around. "As we stood there warming...ourselves, we took a look about." Big Daddy Lou said as we see different objects and gadgets. "Well, guys: you've never SEEN such a place like this! The most fantastic clocks you've ever laid eyes on and all carved of wood too. Cute little music boxes, each one a work of art." "Mm-hmm. Shelf after shelf with toys and..." Jim Crow paused as he, his brothers, and Timothy noticed something else. "And then something caught our eyes: Twelve dolls! You know, those girl things. They kinda look like rag dolls." Indeed, what Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers saw twelve dolls that looked like two mice, eight human girls, a pink hedgehog, and a snake. One of them was a mouse, wearing a blue dress and a matching bow. She also wears yellow slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse. The second one was a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black hair ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair. She also wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, and stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Alice Liddell. The third one was a 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail. She also wears a sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. Her name was Wendy Darling. The fourth one was a 5-year-old mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet. She also wears white panties, a matching blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. The fifth one was an 8-year-old Hawaiian girl with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing white panties, a red muumuu with white patterned leaves and dark blue sandals. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her name was Lilo Pelekai. The sixth one was a 14-year-old girl with auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts, underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name was Kairi. The seventh one was a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin, and green eyes, wearing a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and a red hair band. She also wears white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Her name was Amy Rose. The eighth one was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. Her name was Kilala Reno. The ninth one was a 13-year-old girl with straight red hair and blue eyes, wearing square glasses, a blue shirt with a star on it, a star barette in her hair, a black skirt and pumps with her trademarks star-shirt. She also wears white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a lab coat. Her name was Susan Test. The tenth one was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white lace dress and blue sandals. Her name was Namine. The eleventh one was a green snake with azure eyes and green scales, wearing two lotus flowers on her head. Her name was Viper. The last and twelfth one was an 18-year-old girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a purple dress with long pink sleeves, and a lavender bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name was Rapunzel. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers rushed over and hopped all the way to the top of the dresser, landing in front of the dolls. Tyrone chuckled, "Cute little gals, aren't they?" His brothers and Timothy nodded. Reverend Zachariah touched Amy's arm and tested it, "They look like rag dolls." "Well now..." a female voice said as Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers turned and looked to see somebody coming down the stairs. One of them was an African American woman with black hair and light brown eyes, wearing a green bayou dress with glittery reeds, light green gloves, matching pumps, and a lilypad tiara. Her name was Tiana, Minnie's adoptive mother. The second one was an Italian woman with vivid bright blonde hair tied in a bun and blue eyes, wearing a sparkling blue ball gown, white petticoat, a light blue headband, matching opera gloves, a black choker, and glass slippers. Her name was Cinderella, Alice's mother. The third one was a French woman with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a yellow ball gown, matching opera gloves, and pumps. Her name was Belle, Wendy's mother. The fourth one was an Atlantican woman with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with light blue sleeves and a dark blue bodice, a royal blue bow in her hair, and black shoes. Her name was Ariel, Olivia's adoptive mother. The fifth one was a Native American woman with copper skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing a yellow indian dress, her mother's blue necklace, and yellow flats. Her name was Pocahontas, Lilo's stepmother. The sixth one was an Arabian woman with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a gold necklace and earrings, a sapphire adorned headband, a light blue bedlah-top and pants, and blue shoes. Her name was Jasmine, Kairi's mother. The seventh one an Andalasian woman with strawberry-orange hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink dress, a crown of flowers, and matching ballet slippers. Her name was Giselle, Amy's adoptive mother. The eighth one was a German woman with curly black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue dress with a yellow skirt, a red bow headband, a white collar and petticoat, and tan pumps with yellow bows. Her name was Snow White, Kilala's mother. The ninth one was a businesswoman with brown hair and teal eyes, wearing medium blue collarless suit with a picture of blue buttons, a white shirt with a collar sticking out of her suit, a blue skirt, a dark red necklace and maroon-colored high-heeled shoes. Her name was Lila Test, Susan's mother. The tenth one was a British woman with golden blonde hair and violet eyes, wearing a gold tiara and necklace, a pink dress, and matching pumps. Her name was Aurora, Namine's mother. The eleventh one was a Chinese woman with olive skin, black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a purple Chinese dress, matching pumps, a blue sash, and a red ribbon around her waist. Her name was Mulan, Viper's adoptive mother. The last and twelfth one was a Coronian woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a gold tiara, a purple dress, and matching pumps. Her name was Queen Arianna, Rapunzel's mother. "It won't take much longer." Tiana said. With them, were seven ponies. One of them was a Unicorn with a purple coat, violet and pink mane and tail, violet eyes, and a light pink star shaped cutie mark. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. The second one was a Pegasus with a light blue coat, reddish pink eyes, and a rainbow mane, tail, and cutie mark. Her name was Rainbow Dash. The third one was a Unicorn with a white coat, blue eyes, purple mane and tail, and a cutie mark with three diamonds. Her name was Rarity. The fourth one was a Unicorn pony with a light amber coat, red and yellow mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark that resembles a red and yellow sun. Her name was Sunset Shimmer. The fifth one was a Pegasus with a yellow coat, pink mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark with three butterflies. Her name was Fluttershy. The sixth one was an Earth pony with an orange coat, yellow mane and tail, green eyes, a brown cowboy hat, and a cutie mark with three apples. Her name was Applejack. The last and seventh one was an Earth pony with a light pink coat, a rosy mane and tail, light blue eyes, and a cutie mark with a blue balloon and two yellow balloons. Her name was Pinkie Pie. "Just a little more paint and they're all done." Cinderella said. Quickly, Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle climbed higher and got onto the top shelf, watching Belle and her friends walk up to their latest creations. "I think they'll be okay, don't you girls?" Belle asked. "Yes. We agree." the ponies said in unison. As Belle and her friends began working on the dolls, they hummed. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers saw the next shelf across from them, ran and flew so they reached the shelf and made it. Then they ducked behind the other figurines. Ariel and the others dipped their brushes into more paint as the ponies and Spike, the queens' pet dragon and Rarity's boyfriend, which is a purple dragon with green eyes, a light green underbelly, and green spikes on his body. Jim Crow smiled and watched as he noticed Reverend Zachariah eyeing on a Sylphy doll. The tall crow wolf-whistled and ran towards the Sylphy doll. "Baby!" he said as he was about to kiss the doll. "Hey, brother, I don't think you can convince the babes to kiss you." Jim Crow said with a frown. Reverend Zachariah looked and realized that the Sylphy doll has been perverted. "Oh! I beg pardon!" The tall crow turned away clearing his throat, and Jim Crow, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, Lil' Urle, and Timothy sighed. Finally, Ariel and the others put on the last touches and smiled, "See that makes a big difference." Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie nodded. "Very good." Timothy nodded with the crows, "Very, very go-!" The circus mouse paused, facing an unhappy-looking face of a Dr. Facilier toy. "Well, can't please everybody." Timothy shrugged but frowned too. "Now we have just the names for you." Pocahontas said to the dolls. "Minnie Mouse, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo Pelekai, Kairi, Amy Rose, Kilala Reno, Susan Test, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel." The Native American woman asked, "Do you like it, Twilight, Rarity, Sunset Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy?" "Oh yes!" Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash said in agreement. "We like those names." Twilight Sparkle said. "They're beautiful." Rarity added. "And pretty cute." Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, and Fluttershy agreed. "Well?" Jasmine turned to Spike. "You do, don't you Spike?" "Um, yeah. I like those names too." Spike said, nodding his head. "Well then, let's find out." Giselle and the others turned to the dolls, "Do you like it?" Snow White asked, as he and his friends pulled the strings to make Kilala and her friends say yes and smiled, "That's settles it, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel it is." Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle smiled to themselves. Lila and her friends picked up Susan and her friends, "Come on, girls, we'll try you out." Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers saw Aurora coming their way and the six of them hid underneath a music box with little players. "Music, professor!" Aurora smiled, as she pushed a button and it started to play music. Underneath, Timothy and the crows had to dodge the knick-knacks. "Hey! That's my grass skirt." Timothy missed one but got poked in the back, "Ow, ow, ow!" "Take it easy with my dress." Lil' Urle said but almost got hurt. "Hey, don't mess with my luau skirt, please?" Jim Crow grumbled. As they crawled back out, Tyrone nearly dodged the turning key. "Lot of downbeats in there." Then Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers looked to see Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, and Arianna playing with Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel as Twilight Sparkle followed them while Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Spike watched with smiles. A little song begins to play with Mulan and her friends humming their tune. Mulan: Little girl dolls Go play your part Bringing little joy To every heart Twilight Sparkle then stepped back as Rapunzel came towards her. Arianna: Little do you know and yet it's true That we're mighty proud of you Tiana: Little doll feet and best of all Little doll seats in case you fall As Minnie was lifted and brought back down, Twilight Sparkle got out of the way. Cinderella laughed, "How graceful." Cinderella: Our little girl dolls Meanwhile, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers stood there as they continued playing the song. Then they saw Cinderella and her friends and pretended they were Hawaiian dolls and natives dancing as the women past by. The twelve queens turned the twelve princesses towards Spike. "Girls, meet Spike." Belle said, as he and her friends pulled the strings on Wendy and her friends' backs to say hello, "Say hello." Spike then bowed too. Ariel and her friends carried back to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, "Say hello to the ponies." Then, Pocahontas and the others pulled the strings on Lilo and her friends' backs and said "Hello, ponies." Then Lilo and her friends petted the ponies and they liked this until Kairi kicked Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laughed at this. "Oops! Oh, mischievous already." Jasmine smiled. Twilight Sparkle frowned and swatted at Kairi's leg, getting it a little tangled. "You see what happens?" Jasmine untangled Kairi's leg and then Amy crawled towards Rarity, as the Unicorn backed up until she fell down some stairs. Rarity peeked back up and saw Amy. "BOO!" Giselle said. Rarity got spooked and fell down again and Giselle laughed as she and her friends held Amy and the other girls. "You sweet girls, aren't you? And those smiles, you know we..." Snow White noticed Rarity rubbing against her leg and crying. "Jealous, hmm?" Lila and her friends picked up Rarity and the other ponies. "You know, Susan, I don't think the ponies would think you and your friends are popular." Aurora smiled as Rarity tried to hit Namine and set them down on the work desk. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinocchio Fanmake